Her Game and Power
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: Power was her name, her claim to fame, her game. Berenene enjoyed her game. It was not one she could lose. Oneshot, songfic.


_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_C'mon everybody what you here for_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

She walked into the room, her long, elegant dress flowing behind her in gold and navy colored waves with a whispery swish. She looked over the hall, taking it all in with a regal manner and her nose in the air. She turned people's heads, quite literally.

_Everybody get your neck to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I wanna see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either wanna be with me or be me_

They all bowed and curtsied deeply to her. She smiled, cold and beautiful, the picture of a perfect ice queen – or perhaps ice empress. Men's eyes caressed her figure and took in the sight of her perfect lips and shattering eyes. Women looked at her with their emotions tucked behind the mask of a good diplomat, but she knew the truth behind their eyes. They watched her with pure jealousy, wishing fiercely they could be as perfect as they observed her in her element.

_And when she walks she walks with passion_

_When she talks she talks like she can handle it_

_When she asks for something, boy, she means it_

_Even if you never ever see it_

She asked many men to dance that glorious night. Some asked her, and received a slap for their impudence. The ones she asked accepted without hesitation. Men always did, and she didn't care whether it was because they loved her or because they feared her. It didn't matter. In the end, she always got what she wanted either way.

_Everybody get your neck to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_You'll do it if you think it keeps her by your side_

_Because she says she love you, love you long time_

The women would do anything for her. If she talked to them, they hung on every single word. The tiniest bit of information sent the fashions spiraling. If she said she thought green looked far nicer than brown on just one lady, soon they all would be wearing green. If she made a smart comment on one of the men's lack of intelligence, that man would find himself danceless for quite a while.

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend all_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a Maneater, make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards _

_Make you fall real hard in love_

_Maneater, make you work hard_

_Make you spend all_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a Maneater, make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards _

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

She flirted here, she flirted there. She didn't care why or who; she only wanted to make sure they knew who was in power and who was not. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, they said. That's what she did.

Some of her favorites even found their way to her bed. That was fun, she admitted. She liked it quite a bit, but mostly she loved the power of it all. They would do whatever she liked. Sure, she enjoyed it, but she was able to shove her emotions aside and focus on the true goal easily. The men would follow her with their lives afterwards, wanting even more from her. She'd give it if she felt like it. She was in control of them, whether they liked it or not. Lust, she'd found, could be powerful indeed.

_No, never ever met her at all_

_You wish you never ever met her at all_

_You wish you never ever met her at all_

_You wish you never ever met her at all_

She'd tire of them eventually. Even the best of men could do her little good in the end. She dumped them like flies, going through different ones several times a year, usually. She still kept the power from them, so she could do it as much as she liked. Her control only grew with each passing day. She had mastered them. It was her game.

She tired of the men every time, but her game was something that never left her bored.

_She's a Maneater, a Maneater_

_I been around the world, I ain't never_

_Seen a girl like this_

_She's a Maneater, a Maneater_

_I been around the world, I ain't never_

_Seen a girl like this…_

She smiled coldly to herself as she walked back to her room, alone, and fully prepared for a good, long bath before she wrote out the papers she needed to write. Parties were fun, but duty was also very important to her. She could play her game another day.

The will of the empress, particularly where she was involved, was not easily ignored. She held all the cards, and by the end of the day, she still held them and more. Power was her name, her claim to fame, her game. Berenene enjoyed her game.

It was not one that she could lose.


End file.
